Leave to let him live
by sea-wren-dip-a-tea
Summary: Dan is forced by his former jealous school bullies to choose between abandoning Youtube and all that he got from it, including Phil or he and Phil will be killed. Dan fleds London and his life. Will he ever regain his life or has he lost Phil forever? (Rated M for swearing)
1. Chapter 1

_A/N:_ Hello! so this is going to be a four part fic that I hope to be updated frequently! I'm enjoying writing it so I hope you enjoy reading it. I know that the youtubers mentioned here are real people and I respect their privacy so this is of course entirely fictional. (I mean I mainly ship Phan as a friendship but they're a cute couple to daydream about so yep!)

* * *

"Wake the fuck up faggot" Dan jumped awake with a start to a cold steel blade pressed hard against his throat. His sleepy eyes flashed open with undiluted fear. "Scream and we gonna kill your pretty little boyfriend in the room next door too" Dan recognised the voices of his old bullies and the four dark hooded shapes looming over him. The gang of four truants that had made his every secondary school day living hell, the reason for his nightmares, had wormed their way here into his happy life. Maybe it was all just a nightmare, Dan hoped but the fear and the sharp blade pressed against his throat were all too real to be fantasy.

Dan gulped "How did you get in here?" He tried to sound unafraid but his whispered voice wobbled at the last syllable. "You dumb fuck left ya window open dintcha and we'd been following ya for ages, ain't we lads?" the leader; named Aston if Dan remembered correctly, turned to his partners in crime and they snickered idiotically in agreement. "And we'd been onta ya, yeh you done had this coming for months bitch."

Unexpectedly Dan was grabbed by his narrow shoulders and dragged out of bed. They were careful not to make a decibel of noise in case Phil woke up. Dan abandoned his thoughts of screaming to Phil for help, he didn't want to endanger his best friend in what was after all his own battle. The gang were hissing at each other in swears. "You and Marty fucking take him Jamie, I'll deal with the other fag and that leaves Justin to carry the crap, kay?"

At the mention of Phil Dan struggled harder against the constricting hands of his two manhandlers "Dont you dare touch a single hair on his head what we have going on here is between you and me he is not involved" Aston leaned forward close enough to Dan's face for Dan to smell the stench of cheap cider and spat back "If he's who your shagging then he's who we're hurting."

Aston spun to the skinniest of the gang of four "Yo, Justin get his camera and fancy ass laptop i got a better idea than slitting his little bitch next door's throat." A twisted smile let the flash of a gold tooth escape. "So let's put on a little show for your boyfriend and yo fans" he spoke the last word with scorn and sarcasm. He pinched Dans face so that he couldnt look away, the knife still pushing hard into his neck.

"So listen 'ere gayboy you are gonna make one of your stupid fricking youtube videos 'bout how you are leaving and how you fucking hate them all and then you're gonna upload it and if you ever try to make anudder video or try and see your precious gayboy again then

Dans tanned and slender hands curled into brave defiant fists "And why should i do what you say?" "Because if you do then everybody here walks away alive, because a poncy dick like you dont fucking deserve an ace life like this with a place like this to live. Because people in the real world gotta work their arses off to put food on the table while assholes like you make retarded videos on the internet and never have to get up offa their lazy asses. Its just not fair now is it, Cunt?!" Aston was becoming more and more infuriated with every word but he still spoke in a vicious whisper centimetres from Dan's face. "You gotta because if you ain't then there's gonna be a double murder here tonight" He jerked his thumb in the direction of the room where Phil still slept dreaming of pokemon and nyan cats.

There was a silence punctuated only by heavy breathing until Aston looked away disgustedly from Dan and swaggered out the bedroom door. Dan was marched down the hall, past the safely shut door of Phil's room, 'He was safe, the man he loved was safe' Dan repeated in his head as a remedy to comfort his racing pulse. He didn't dare to think that he wouldn't get to tell Phil how much he cared for him.

The two thugs Marty and Jamie gripped Dan confidently out the front door, Dan ached to twist his neck for a last glance of his and Phil's home but the blade only dug in deeper to his sensitive neck. He was pushed into the petrol scented back of an inconspicuous van parked across the road. Dan prayed that a nosy neighbour would look out the window in the three seconds he was in sight or better still that Phil would run out of their home but his wishing was to no avail. Aston tied together Dan's wrists and ankles with a smug smirk.

The van's lethargic engine revved to life and Dan slid clumsily across the back, having bound ankles and wrists did no improvements to his grace. After approximately twenty minutes of precarious driving to blaring dubstep the van shuddered into the driveway of a council estate. Dan stumbled over empty beer cans and discarded fast food wrappers. He frantically searched for a way to escape or a passerby to scream for. The timid morning sunshine was blocked out by hideous grey buildings. A lone homeless man lay sleeping a couple hundred metres away; he was the only soul around in East London nearby five am. No help, no hope. Dan was rushed into the dilapidated two up two down house the gang called home. He wasn't in Kansas anymore.

They piled into the stinking living room. Aston pushed Dan towards the cracking white wall as Justin failed to set up his camera and tripod adjacent to him. A piece of Dan's confidence had been regained with him losing his ankle and wrist bonds. "Can I at least set it up myself Jesus Christ it's not that difficult?" Justin backed away with hands raised above his head in a mocking manner, Aston gave a little shake nod of his head and Dan stepped forward to adjust the camera and caught a glimpse of himself in the viewfinder. He couldn't help but notice he had hobbit hair and internally laughed at himself for worrying about his hair when he was being forced to film what was basically a kidnapped tape.

Aston cleared his throat noisily, "Now you are gonna do exactly as I tell you or else there won't be any danisnotonfire to see daylight again, alright?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two!

Phil opened his cornflower blue eyes to weak morning sunshine pouring into his room, and the sound of his ringtone filling the room too. Chris' name flashed along with countless messages and twitter notifications. The time on his tetris clock read a minute short of seven am.

Phil answered the phone pushing his black glasses up his nose "Chris it's really too early for anything I mean sorry can't you ring back later?" Chris ignored Phil and squawked down the line "PLEASE tell me that Dan's new video is a joke, he's got to be trolling us right Phil?" Phil had never heard Chris so hysterical. "What new video Chris? What are you talking about, you know Dan he's just pulling your leg. He's right here let me ask him if it's so important." Chris shakily replied "No, Phil this is different" Phil strode the few steps to Dan's room.

Dan's door was wide open. 'Strange' Phil muttered, Dan always slept with the door shut firmly. Inside the room was empty and dark, the blinds still shuttered close. The bed was uncharacteristically rumpled, Dan's camera and laptop were absent from their usual places. Phil's forehead began to crease with worry, he picked up the phone back up to his ear "Chris…what has happened?" Chris had a sharp intake of breath on the other end of the line "Just watch the video and call me back okay Phil?"

He raced to his room, flung his Mac open carelessly and thrummed his pale fingers impatiently as YouTube loaded. Dan had uploaded a video an hour ago, the comments were rapidly flowing in saying phrases of disbelief and despair. The 50 second long video was ready to be watched at last and Phil edged forward.

Phil immediately noticed how tired and how fake Dan's smile were before he even spoke. He was standing against an indescribable white wall, his brown hair curling slightly and wearing what looked to be his pajama shirt.

"Hey internet!" Dan said cheerily with a smile that didn't reach his eyes. "This is going to be my last ever video but don't be sad, it's that I've decided that YouTube isn't for me anymore. Please don't try and change my mind because this decision is one that I have thought out for a long time. Thanks for respecting my choices. See ya Danosaurs!" Dan waved. For the second that the video took to cut his face crumpled into a mask of fear and helplessness.

Phil knelt onto the cold ground, the only sound he could hear was the panicked beating of his heartbeat in his ears. He didn't know how long he had been slumped on the ground for his mind to numb to think. He must have picked up his phone to gasp "Help" into the receiver because Chris was knocking on the door now asking to be let it. Phil didn't know what to do. He was lost.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3!

Months past in an endless torture, Dan was being watched he knew it. He couldn't contact Phil or anyone he knew. He had tried on many occasions but it had ended up with him being chased and beaten up against an alley wall. He had vanished from the lives of people he cared about. He lived cheaply in a decaying house, his lavish earnings from Youtube had been replaced with the dole. Danisnotonfire didn't exist anymore, a crushed man did in his place.

August came as the other months had. Dan planned an idea that he knew would outsmart the thugs. He packed what he had in a small backpack and took an early train to North London on the morning of August 17th. His palms sweated as the train neared the station. Previously when he had tried to return to London he had been ambushed as he left the train but he was on the other side of London now, the terror would have to end eventually. He travelled deftly to Alexandra Palace with his eyes to the ground, the fangirls dedicated enough to rise early had begun already to swarm the venue. If he was noticed the plan would crumble.

Dan reluctantly took a shortcut to the back entrance, if he was going to be attacked it would be here. His heart hadn't stopped pacing by the time he arrived. The doors were guarded by security at every entrance. He needed to find a familiar face that will let him inside. In his peripheral vision he caught sight of a mop of bright red hair. "Ben!" he said tapping ferociously Benjamin Cook on the shoulder. "Jesus!" he gasped "Dan, is that you? What the fuck happened mate?" Bens face filled with questions and worry, Dan had aged years in the months he had disappeared. His clothes were cheap and obviously from Primark, he had bags under his eyes and his hair was unstraightened. He looked rough.

Dan breathed in. "Ben you need to help me, please!" The desperation was evident in Dans pleas. Dan pulled Ben into a door which fortunately lead into the corridor behind the main stage. It was deserted and crowded with boxes. Dans eyes were restless and uneasy, "Ben, I can't explain now where I have been but I need to find Phil with as few as possible pyscho fans seeing me!" Ben's brow furrowed, "Dan there are thousands of people trying to meet Phil today, its gonna be hard but judging by your face its an emergency. I will try."

Dan needed to hide from the public until he found Phil. He settled for the back corner of a stock room where the Youtuber merchandise was held. He anxiously knawed his fingernails while the sounds of hundreds of excited people entered the building.

Phil stood at the side of the giant stage preparing to go onstage with Chris and PJ. His mind couldn't help but wander to last years gathering and every other gathering where he was here with Dan. Dan his best friend, Dan who he lived with for two years, Dan who he made silly videos with and Dan who had vanished off the face of the earth several months ago. It wasn't going to be the same without him. Nothing was anymore. The penultimate dagger in his gut was that he had never gotten to tell Dan how much he meant to him, in a romantic way. There had always been sexual tension and the shipping was crazy but they had never seriously talked about it. Dan had joked about Phan every day and laughed at the theories, Phil knew now that that was Dan's strange way of loving him back.

Phil's self-pitying session was broken by his flame haired friend Benjamin Cook standing in front of him with a frantic air. He shouted over the roaring crowd nearby "Phil! You need to come with me now!" Phil replied with annoyance "I cant right now! I'm going on this minute; We'll talk when I get back." Phil turned away but Ben grabbed his shoulder. "It's about Dan. He's here." Phil dropped the microphone he had been given. His clear blue eyes widened with hope. "Where?" his tone changed quickly "If this is your idea of a joke Ben I'm not laughing." Ben rolled his eyes in aspiration. "Follow me." Phil slipped silently away.

Dan was quickly growing bored in the drab storage room. He paced the cramped space he had to move about in, the cardboard boxes were labelled carefully with the Youtuber's name. To his surprise there were several gigantic boxes labelled danisnotonfire, he smiled when he discovered one was brimming with llama hats. He tore one from its packaging and pulled it down over his ears. It wasn't stealing if the money was going to him anyway, right?

The door behind Dan opened noiselessly. Phil was astounded, in front of him was Dan: alive, well and here, and wearing a llama hat. He was still bent over a crate of merchandise laughing quietly to himself. "Hi." Phil said quietly, breaking the silence. Dan spun around so fast he tripped over his feet and grabbed Phil to steady himself. "Dan, what is happ-" Phil began but was cut off by Dan pressing his lips against his.

Phil kissed Dan back, forgetting the words that were leaving his mouth and relishing the feeling of Dans mouth on his, an experience they had both imagined for years. Honestly nether of the would have thought that their first kiss would be in a dusty storage room after not seeing each other for months.

They broke apart grinning like teenage girls. Dan held Phils hands in his. "Let me explain."

His explanation was interrupted by screams coming from outside.


	4. Chapter 4

Dan pulled away from Phil, his ear to ear grin slipping away. Looking over Phils shoulder Dan could see the gang standing in the open doorway.

"Right" muttered - "No one will hear your screams in here" From his pocket he produced his long silver knife. He welded the weapon towards the couple, Dan stepped in front of Phil. "Go on. Stab me, - but don't dare lay a finger on Phil." - laughed mirthlessly and pushed Dan aside into a stack of cardboard boxes, he tripped and fell ungracefully. - twisted Phils arm and pressed his blade against his throat. "Stand up" spat - "I want you to watch this"

Chris and PJ paced around the venue frantically searching for Phil, he had disappeared twenty minutes ago and they were due to go on the mainstage ten minutes ago. "If I knew then I wouldn't be wandering around here would I, Peej!?" Chris snapped as PJ wondered aloud where he could possibly have gone for what felt like the billionth time. They rounded a corner and PJ stopped suddenly putting a hand out to Chris, "Do you hear that?" "What?" Before Pj could say what he was hearing he had broken into a sprint along the corridor. Chris heard a scream of "Kill me instead for Christ sake, kill me instead!"

They swung open the door to reveal a trembling Phil being held at knifepoint by some gangster while Dan screamed and tears streamed down his red cheeks. The gangsters knife clattered to the dusty ground as he looked desperately for an escape, the room didn't even have windows and the only exit was blocked by Chris and PJ. He was caught like a rabbit in headlights.

Chris called 999 and within moments police were flooding the venue to the confusion of the thousand or so fangirls.

Dan and Phil had finally returned to their flat again. Dan was sat in his but crease that had never left the couch, Phil sat opposite him . Phil turned to Dan "Why didn't you ever call the police before? Or try to contact anybody?"

Dan chewed his bottom lip, "Because if they, if the gang, had found out…they would have killed you. I figured it was better for us to be apart than for you to be dead" he whispered. He dropped his eyes nervously, shy for once.

Phil laughed softly and tilted Dan's chin upwards to meet his lips.

"Dan, you silly turnip."

_A/N: THIS IS THE FIRST TIME IVE EVER FINISHED A STORY I'M PROUD OF! YAY FOR ME, PROCRASTINATION QUEEN. Hope you liked the fluffy ending! :D_


End file.
